


dream, revolt, transform

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can trust me.”</p><p>Magnus laughs into his glass of wine, twirling the stem as he takes a sip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream, revolt, transform

**Author's Note:**

> written for marlene/the four words prompts over on [tumblr](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/149813254860/im-reaally-tired-bc-ive-been-sleep-deprived-for)

“You can trust me.”

Magnus laughs into his glass of wine, twirling the stem as he takes a sip. Meliorn doesn’t look offended though, looks positively relaxed as he waits, leaning back into the couch.

“You’re sleeping with the enemy,” Magnus finally says, magicking over the bottle of wine to refill their glasses.

“Which enemy?” Meliorn asks, and Magnus banishes the empty bottle with a flurry of purple sparks.

“You’re not helping your case.”

Meliorn’s eyes turn flinty at that, and he leans forward, “It is not a _case_ I bring to you, but a revolution.”

Magnus sighs, “Were you serious, your queen would have sent me one who cannot lie, half-blood. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a six o'clock.”

Meliorn stands, pulling a small vial from his pocket and leaving it on the table. “For when you change your mind.”

.

Magnus has been steadily staring at the vial and imbibing for the past hour. The six o'clock was a quick potion sale, and since he’s been back in the very same chair as before.

Meliorn left some of his faerie dust, a way for Magnus to easily travel through realms.

Magnus still hasn’t figured out if it was a genius tactic or ridiculously foolish.

With just that little bit, Magnus could do any number of horrible things. He could bond Meliorn to anyone, could make a permanent tracking spell, could steal his strength, could, could, could-

It does prove that Meliorn’s mostly telling the truth though. That his fairy tale sounding dream was something the seelies were seriously considering.

Revolution, Magnus thinks, the word bittersweet on his tongue. He might just pay the faerie court a visit.

.

Meliorn visits the next morning, early enough to wake Magnus, answering the door in a silk robe and a frown.

“I don’t recall other faeries being so impatient. I was planning on visiting _after_ breakfast.”

“There’s no need,” Meliorn says flatly, “the window of opportunity has been closed.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, shutting the door behind Meliorn. “Don’t speak such nonsense, what is it you need- more spells, wolves, giants-”

“Can you reverse time? Undo a decision made twenty years ago?” Meliorn asks without a hint of inflection.

Magnus doesn’t answer, a shiver sliding down his back as he recalled several decisions made two decades past. “He isn’t dead then.”

“War’s coming, a seer has seen its inevitability. We’ll be caring for our own, I know you’ll do the same.”

“And after?” Magnus asks, “Will the fae be willing to take up arms once more in so short a time?”

Meliorn shrugs delicately, “Perhaps.”

Magnus snorts, “Should I expect a similar visit in two hundred years then, just hope nothing _too_ bad doesn’t happen?”

Meliorn steps into his space, close enough that Magnus can smell the forest. “You have my dust, you’re welcome to visit whenever you please.”

He smiles, his earlier edge not completely lost, “And I won’t be trapped by your queen?”

A smile slips onto Meliorn’s lips, “You could free yourself.”

“How hospitable.”

Meliorn steps in even closer, their lips less than a breath apart. “I’d be happy to keep you,” he murmurs.

And Magnus can’t resist the pull of his lips, doesn’t want to, kissing him. Allies are important to cultivate, he thinks belatedly, breathless  with magic shimmering under his fingertips.


End file.
